


Undercover -J2

by Sammy_Rae22



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe, Bottom Jared, College Student Jared, Detective Jensen, Explicit Sexual Content, FBI Jensen, Gay, Hurt Jared, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Investigations, J2, M/M, ObsessiveMark, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Jensen, Slow Burn, Stanford University, Swearing, Top Jensen Ackles, Undercover, drug dealer mark, dubcon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2019-12-18 04:52:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18242759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammy_Rae22/pseuds/Sammy_Rae22
Summary: Jensen Ackles is an undercover detective put on a case of a laced-drug dealer in college by the name of Mark Pellegrino. Posing as a college student, Jensen decides to get to Mark by getting close to his boyfriend, Jared. Little does Jensen know that he will find out more than he would like about Mark and Jared's relationship.





	1. One

“Detective Ackles. I’d like to see you in my office.”

Jensen sighed as he hung up the phone and set his files on his desk as he stood up. He had worked late solving his latest case, and it wasn’t until 4 am till he was able to close it and go home, only to wake up 3 hours later for another day at work. He arrived at the head Cheif Sergeant’s office and knocked softly yet firmly. A muffled “come in” is heard before Jensen opens the door and stands before his boss, Jim Beaver.

“Sit,” Jim says, gesturing to an empty seat. Jensen is quick to comply. “I have to congratulate you for last nights bust. Only you could solve a case like that in less than a week. Especially someone so young! I’m amazed every day with your work.”

It was true. Jensen was quite young compared to everyone else in the department. He was first in his academy and he was able to graduate three years earlier. He wasn’t a genius but he was sure damn good at his job. It also helped that his dad was Cheif of Police and was able to weasel his son through the cracks. However, it didn’t make Jensen any less of a Detective. If anything, his father’s harsh love was the motivation Jen needed to become the best detective that he could. 

“Since you’ve impressed me quite a lot lately, I’m putting you on a new case. We need you to get college drug dealer by the name of Mark Pellegrino. We suspect that he’s been selling laced drugs that have been sending people to the hospital and has to lead to three deaths now; however, we haven't been able to collect enough evidence to arrest him. We’ve been after this guy for months now, and we’re running out of time. Once he graduates college, the case will end up going cold. It’ll be a challenge but I’m sure you can handle it. Right?”

“Yes, Sir,” Jensen responds. He wasn’t nervous though he was unsure. He’s only ever worked on homicidal cases or even assault cases, but most of them were quite cut and dry. 

“I knew I could count on you,” Jim said, walking around his desk to hand Jensen a file before clasping a hand onto his back. He gives a chuckle before jokingly saying, “Now get the hell out of my office.”

“Yes, Sir,” Jensen smiles as well. He holds the file in his hands before letting out a long breathe. He waits to make it to his desk before he opens it up and reads through the papers.

**Name: Mark Ross Pellegrino**

**DOB: April 9, 1996**

**POB: Los Angeles, California, United States**

**Parents: Carol and William Pellegrino**

**Siblings: none**

**Education: Stanford University**

**Spouse: Jared Padalecki (boyfriend)**

 

Jensen stops and takes a moment to think. He knew that by going straight for Mark would be a bad idea, so he needed to take another approach. He needed to work his way in from the outside, and Jared would be the perfect door. 

With his plan started, Jensen began to research. The person on the case before him was lousy at notes so Jensen was left to start at step one. He looked up basic knowledge such as Mark’s criminal records, school records, and anything else that Jensen could use, but everything on the kid came out clean save for a DUI and some school fights. 

After hours of researching, Jensen came up with nothing. The sun had fallen an hour ago and no one but Jensen was left in the building save for the night shift staff. With another long sigh, he decided to take a break and go home.

He was in bed, ready to fall asleep when a brilliant idea hit him. He reached immediately to his phone and dialed Officer Beaver’s phone. The phone rang three times before a gruff voice answered, “Ackles. What the hell do you think you’re doing calling me at this time of night.”

“I’m sorry, sir, but I need a student ID and registrations for Stanford University as soon as possible. The only way I’m getting close the suspect is if I blend in,” Jensen explained hastily. There is a moment of silence that worried Jen. Then finally, Jim gave a long sigh.

“Alright,” Jim said, “I’ll get make sure you get it. Now don’t call me again unless it’s an emergency.”

Jensen doesn’t even get a chance to thank his superior before he’s hung up on. It’s only then that he allows himself to sleep peacefully. 

\--------------------

“Jared?”

“I’m in the bedroom,” Jared yelled back, catching the attention of his boyfriend from the other room. He was busy typing an essay for his Comp 2 class on his laptop when Mark walked into the room. He still had his jacket and shoes on from his friend gathering. The way he stumbled gave Jared all he needed to tell he was wasted. 

“How was your time with your friends?” Jared asked, still busy typing. He was already halfway done and he just wanted to finish and be done with it.

“Good. But I missed you,” Mark slurred, coming up onto the bed behind Jared and biting his neck. Jared brushed his shoulder to his ear, a silent request for Mark to stop. However, Mark didn’t stop and instead pushed his hands up Jared’s shirt to feel his chest.

“Mark, please, I’m busy,” Jared whispered, still trying to focus on what he was writing.

Mark stopped in his place, and in an instant, Jared could feel the rage rise within his boyfriend. He knew he had messed up and he regretted it immediately. He quickly tosses the laptop to the side as he gives his full attention to Mark.

“I’m sorry, Mark. I didn’t mean it,” Jared begged, trying to backpedal before it was too late.

Mark was quick as he gripped onto Jared’s slightly long hair and forced him to lay on the bed. He leaned in close to Jared’s ear and growled, “Don’t you ever say no to me again.”

“Okay. I'm sorry,” Jared whispered desperately. He breathed heavily as fear leaked into him. He knew better than to say no to Mark, and yet he did it anyway. Had he not learned from the last time? 

Mark gives him one for shove before storming out, slamming the door on his way out. Jared couldn’t help the tears as they rolled down his face. He laid down, curling in on himself before finally falling asleep.

Hours later, Jared hears the door open followed by staggered steps. Jared feigned sleep as the figure slid behind him and held him close into a spooning position. 

“I’m sorry, baby. I never mean to hurt you or scare you. You know I love you,” Mark whispered, nuzzling his face into the crook of Jared’s neck.

Jared turns so that he is facing his boyfriend.

“I know. And I love you too,” Jared whispers back before letting Mark kiss him deeply. He had lost count of how many times Mark had lost his temper, but every time, he would come back and apologize and confess his love for Jared. Jared needed Mark. Without him, he would be on the streets and wouldn’t be able to afford school. Plus, no matter what, Jared would forgive him no matter what he did.

He loved him. 


	2. Two

Jim had managed to come up with a full student ID and ticket for Jensen by the time he showed up to work the next day. He even managed to find a temporary place for Jensen to stay on campus for the remaining of the case. With that, Jim called Jensen an Uber and shipped him off with no more than a “This all depends on you, Ackles. Don’t fuck it up.”

Jensen settled into the small, campus apartment in no time, unpacking the few items he possessed. The small desk in the corner was already littered with files and reports from Jensen’s hours of research, but he knew he would only make real progress once he got out there and investigated in person. 

His first objective was to blend in as a college student. However, this wasn’t hard for him considering it was only a year since he graduated. He still dressed like a college kid, save for the suits he wore for work.

At that moment his phone buzzed, alerting him he had a new email. He was quick to check it, seeing that Jim had messaged him:

**Ackles,**

**Here is your schedule. The classes are a mix of Pellegrino and Padalecki's. We have the school side covered, so you don’t have to worry about that. I’m aware that you aren’t an actual student but don’t lead suspicion by being a dumbass so pay attention to everything.**

**Pre-Law// Monday 11:00am**

**Composition 2// Wednesday 3:30pm**

**Materials Science and Engineering//Thursday 4:00 pm**

**Criminal Law// Friday 11:00am**

**-Beaver**

Jensen sighed as he sat on the newly made bed. He hated school when he was in it for real, but now, he already began to dread this part of the case. However, he was glad that Padalecki was going in for Pre-Law. He’d at least pass the classes he has with him considering he passed them once before. 

He looked at the clock on the phone that read 7:58 pm. It was too late to begin anything more for the day. Plus, tomorrow would be his first day in class and he would be able to keep eyes on his suspects. Jensen wasn’t tired, not physically at least, and he believed that it was too early to even try to sleep, so he picked up one of his files and began to read. 

**Name: Jared Tristan Padalecki**

**DOB: July 19, 2001**

**Education: Senior at Standford**

Jensen stopped and reread the last lines. The kid was 18 and already a Senior in college. Maybe the guy was a lot smarter than Jensen was thinking. He kept on reading through.

**POB: San Antonio, Texas**

**Parents: Sharon and Gerald Padalecki (Deceased 2010// Cause: Car wreck)**

**Siblings: Megan and Jeffery Padalecki (Deceased 2010// Cause: Car wreck)**

 

Jensen frowned but moved onto Jared’s records. 

Jensen was amazed to find that the kid’s record was spotless. Not even a speeding ticket was mentioned. He kept reading and found that Jared had been a straight-A student, class president, and awarded many times while he was in high school. Jared’s school had permitted that Jared could outpass his Senior year and he had managed to test out his Freshman, Sophmore, and Junior years in college much like Jensen had.

The only thing that puzzled Jensen was to why Jared, who has everything going for him, would risk it all just to be with Mark Pellegrino. He didn’t feel right about the situation, but he put the feeling on pause until tomorrow. He stayed up for another few hours before letting himself fall asleep

\---------

Jensen woke up with a late start, already running behind on his first day. He managed to throw on some clothes and run to his class with only two minutes to despair. Everyone was already seated, chattering amongst themselves as Jensen scanned the room. He found a seat in the front and settled himself down. 

“Good morning to you all,” the professor announced as he entered the room, quieting the entire room immediately. The older man began to go on and on about the week's plans and assignments, but Jensen paid little to no attention. He was busy searching for Jared. 

He looked over every face when he finally found the familiar, tan young face. He had only the record file photos to compare to, and he had to admit that kid looked even younger and pure in person. Jared was focused on the lecture, busy taking notes or chewing softly on the edge of his pen. For a brief moment, his brown eyes flicked over to meet Jensen’s green ones before moving back to the professor. 

Jensen looked to the front as well, not trying to be any more obvious than he already was. The lecture felt like it had been going on for hours when the teacher had eventually wrapped up the session. Thanking the lord, Jensen stood up from his seat along with the rest of the students. However, he took his time to gather his things as he watched Jared linger. He watched carefully as the kid walked to the professor and asked him a question too quiet for Jensen to hear.

He left the room to avoid suspicion, but he stopped a few feet from the door to wait for Jared to leave. It only took a few minutes before Jared walked out with his things in hand. Jensen followed behind, though at a far enough distance to seem mundane. 

He watched Jared’s body movement closely. He seemed happy, yet not confident. His walk showed hesitancy as if he didn’t want to go where he was on his way to. Jensen made a mental note for later. 

After a 10 minute walk, Jensen watched as Jared disappeared inside a small duplex home. Jensen made a note of the address before heading back to his own apartment. He was aware that Jared lived with Mark, so he was one step closer to his research. 

Once he’s home, Jensen reevaluated all of his new research though it wasn’t near as much as he had hoped. For a moment, he actually questioned if he would be able to finish this case by the end of the school year. He tried not to think of that possibility as he came up with more plans. 


	3. Three

Jensen woke up early the next day to review his notes again, but after reading the same words again and again, he became easily bored. He had no classes for the day, so there wasn’t much for him to do. In a last minute decision, Jensen threw on some shoes and left the apartment. He had little plans as he roamed the campus, observing the various students go about their day. After walking around for only thirty minutes, Jensen catches a familiar face in the corner of his eye. 

Jared.

He was sitting on a bench with a textbook in his hands, quietly reading to himself. No one paid any attention to the kid, leaving him alone to his studying. Jensen fakes looking at the scenery as he leans against a tree, only a few yards behind where Jared sat. He watched as Jared read, the kid never even looking up. 

Jensen shortly grew impatient, and was ready to move on when he notices someone walk towards Jared and sit next to him. Jensen’s attention peaked immediately as he watched the new guy. From where he stood, he couldn’t see shit. He quickly moved, yet he still tried to act casual. He now leaned against a different tree, and pulled out his phone. 

He could now see who the mystery guy was and it was exactly who Jensen hoped it was. Mark Pellegrino. The couple still sat on the bench, but now Mark’s arm was around Jared’s shoulders, pulling him close as he whispered something to him. Jared’s face showed little emotion though a little concern was showing. Jensen couldn’t help but wonder what Mark was telling Jared. From what Jensen could see, it wasn’t good.

While the two were distracted, Jensen took his opportunity to take some pictures of them for his research. There was something off about them, though Jensen couldn’t quite figure it out. However, he realized that he shouldn't care. He should be focused on Mark and his drug dealing, though he couldn’t help but wonder about Jared. It just confused Jensen to why someone as smart as Jared would fall for some sleazebag, criminal like Mark. The kid definitely deserved better.

Mark suddenly got up, grabbing Jared’s hand in the process and dragging him to his feet. Jared didn’t defy and instead willingly followed behind his boyfriend out of Jensen’s sight. 

Jensen sighed and moved away from his spot by the tree as he tried to follow them but they were nowhere to be found. Giving up, he decided to head back and review his new data, feeling unaccomplished once again.

\------

Jared reread his Law book again, trying to remember all the information for his test later in the day. It was nice outside and he knew it wouldn’t be too crowded in the campus yard. Mark had kicked Jared out of the apartment, saying he was inviting some friends over for a hangout. He had claimed that his friends were horndogs and would be distracted by Jared if he stayed. Jared didn’t think much of it, just assuming Mark was looking out for him. Plus Mark has always been protective of Jared since day one.

After a while, Jared had lost track of how long he was studying, but he had to get an A on this test or else he may lose his scholarship. Although deep inside, Jared knew one bad grade would hardly affect his grade, he still used it as motivation. 

Deep in concentration, Jared hadn’t even noticed as Mark walked towards him and sat beside him, wrapping his arm around him in the process.

“Hey babe,” Mark whispered close to Jared’s ear. Jared closed his book and set it to the side, focusing fully on his boyfriend. 

“Hey,” Jared smiled. He instinctively leaned in closer. “Your friends gone already?” 

“Yeah. I couldn’t stop thinking of you,” Mark smirked, breathing hotly on Jared’s neck. He continues, “I get so horny just thinking of you.”

“Mark…” Jared sighed. He hated when Mark talked to him like this in public. However, he should be used to it by now considering how often it happens.

“Please, Jare? I just wanna fuck you so hard. It’s been awhile since you’ve let me,” Mark whispered, faking a plea.

Jared bit his lip. He knew Mark was just trying to guilt trip him into giving in; however, anytime Mark wanted to mess around, Jared never opposed. It made Mark upset when Jared rejected him. 

“Come on, let's go back to the apartment. I’ll make it worth while for you, trust me.” Mark chuckled, gripping a little harder onto Jared’s shoulder, just warning Jared to not say no. 

“Maybe later. I have to study for my tes-” Jared starts but a sharp pinch to his side shuts him up.

“Are you telling me no?” Mark’s voice goes dark and his body tensese.

“No, I’m just-” Jared tries to explain but it doesn’t help.

“Good. Let’s go before you ruin my mood even more,” Mark says as he stands up, dragging Jared up as well by his wrist. Jared doesn’t flinch as his wrist smarts from the pressure. He knew not to say another word so he quietly let Mark lead him back to their apartment. 

That night Mark fucked Jared with little prep. He had said that it was because Jared was being defiant and that he needed to learn for the future. Jared didn’t protest but he hated himself as he began to cry as Mark thrusted into him. 

“You’re such an ungrateful bitch,” Mark growled, gripping hard enough to Jared’s hips to bruise. 

Jared cried more. It was true. Mark was giving him everything: school, a place to sleep and live, food, love, money, and so much more. And all he asked for was a little sex, and Jared couldn’t even give him that. He was a terrible boyfriend and he deserved the pain. 

After Mark had finished inside of Jared, he pulled out and pushed Jared onto the bed before leaving to the bathroom. Jared’s mind went blank for a few moments before he felt soft hands on his back. 

“I’m so sorry, JareBear,” Mark whispered, leaving small kisses all over Jared’s back and neck. “I just get so mad sometimes but you make it all better. You know that right? I don’t know what I would do without you Baby. I promise things will change. I love you so damn much.”

Jared suddenly felt tired and he began to drift. 

“Tell me you love me,” Mark demanded.

“I love you…” Jared whispers through the tears. His head felt so heavy and his eyes wouldn’t open. He fell asleep in Mark's arms, completely forgetting about his test. 


	4. Four

“Fuck.”

Jared woke with a start. The bed was empty, his body ached everywhere, and it was 9 pm meaning he had missed his test. He must have been so exhausted after Mark had used him that he slept through his class. Jared Padalecki has never missed a class. 

Jared panicked. He quickly grabbed his laptop and emailed his professor. He prayed his professor would allow him to retake it. He waited anxiously for an entire hour before getting a reply.

**Jared**

**I suppose I can let you take the test tomorrow at 5. I was surprised you were absent but it doesn’t happen often so I’ll let it pass this time. I know you are a very dedicated student and you most likely had a valid reason for missing. Just do not let it happen too often.**

**-Professor Meads**

Jared sighed in relief before typing a quick thank you and that he would be there tomorrow. It would have to be right after his composition class, but he would make it work.

Finally a little less stressed, Jared makes his way to the bathroom for a shower. His body felt gross and sticky from Mark and he just needed to wash it all away. He took his time in the shower, relishing the warm water against his skin.

Clean and feeling a bit better, Jared got dressed in some sweats and laid in bed. He turned on Netflix and headed to the kitchen for some food. He couldn’t remember that last time he ate. However, he opened the fridge and only found Mark’s beer and some expired takeout. He considered swiping a beer but he decided not to. Mark didn’t like when Jared drank; he had said it made him mouthy and disrespectful so Jared stayed away from it. Plus he was too young to drink anyways.

Still hungry, Jared closed the fridge door and left the kitchen. He's gone longer without food before, so he was sure he’d be fine. He went back to the room to watch Tv and waited for Mark to come home. It wasn’t until 4 am til Mark came barging in. He was drunk, like usual. However, he didn’t say a word to Jared as he stripped to his underwear and crawled into bed. He held Jared’s hand as he fell asleep making Jared smile slightly. 

Jared tried not to remember what Mark had done to him only hours ago as he held his hand. He knew Mark had some anger issues, but everyone had issues. It was Jared’s job to help, even if he got hurt in the process from time to time. It was the least he could do for everything Mark has done for him. 

After his family died, Jared was lost. They were on their way to see his recital when they had been hit by a semi-truck, and ever since, Jared had blamed himself. He was in foster care when he met Mark at a party. He had promised Jared the world. When Jared turned 18, he moved in with Mark and they have been together ever since. 

Things had started great between them. Mark had been different then. He had never hit or blamed Jared before. He was also Jared’s first everything: first kiss, first time, and even first love.

He smiled at the memory of his first time. He had been 16 and Mark had taken him to dinner and a movie before going back to his place. One thing led to the next and they had sex. Not just sex either, but they had made love. Mark had been so gentle for his first time and had put Jared’s pleasure first. It had been amazing. He truly loved him then and he even forced himself to love Mark now, praying things will be like they used to be.

He turned off the Tv and laid down next to his boyfriend before falling asleep.


	5. Five

Jensen sighed as he headed to his 3:30 class. He was getting nowhere in the case. He had talked to some students on the campus about Mark earlier in the day, but all of them had claimed that he was a cool dude. Frankly, “cool dude” wasn’t the information Jensen had wanted to hear. 

He entered the crowded room and chose a random seat in the back. He spotted Jared in the front, turning in a stack of papers into a pile on the professor's desk. Jensen assumed it was an essay of some sorts, and telling by the small smile on Jared’s lips, he was confident with his work.

The professor stood from her desk, immediately settling the class down. She then got started onto a new lesson. Jensen paid no attention to her though, pulling out his laptop. He checks over his shoulder before bringing up the little evidence he had on the case once again. By now he could probably recite word for word on the report, but he reread it anyway, desperately trying to find a clue of any sort.

He brings up the pictures that he had taken of Mark and Jared the day before on campus. He had studied the picture for hours but he still saw nothing that could be used against Mark for drug dealing. 

Then he sees it.

It was hard to see but it was there. Jensen zoomed in on Mark’s back pocket where something was peeking out: a plastic baggy with a white substance. Unless this guy carried around sugar or salt with him, Jensen could assume what was in it. Mark was turned to the side, making it difficult to tell, but Jensen knew what he was seeing. It wasn’t enough to prosecute the guy, but it was enough to rev up Jensen’s engine. He was starting to believe that there was nothing there, but now, he had at least something to go off of.

By the time he was done writing a new report of the photo, the class was over and everyone was packing up their belongings. Jensen did the same. He was getting ready to head back home when he saw Jared walking home. In a last minute decision, he began following.

They were halfway there when Jared stops and whips around to face Jensen, anger his eyes. Jensen stops immediately as well, completely shocked.

“Why are you following me?” Jared demands. 

“What?” Jensen bites his lip nervously. He hadn’t expected Jared to notice him, let alone confront him.

“I saw you. You were watching me in my pre-law class and then you followed me home. Then yesterday you were staring at me and my boyfriend in the campus yard. Why?”

“I-” Jensen clears his throat, trying to gather his cool. He cursed at himself for being reckless enough to let the kid see him. “It’s not what you think.”

_It’s exactly what you think_ , Jensen yells in his head.

“Then explain or else I’m calling the police,” Jared threatens, narrowing his eyes at the stranger. Jensen tries not to roll his eyes at the police statement and instead scrambles to find an excuse.

“I wanted to talk to you.”

“Talk to me?” Jared asks cautiously, still obviously skeptical.

“Yeah,” Jensen lies, coming up with each word right on the spot. “I’m new and the campus advisor recommended being tutored and you were his first choice to go to.”

“Me?” he asked, his tone turning slightly shocked.

“You’re the head of the class are you not?” Jensen asks, pushing the matter more as he tried to convince the kid.

“I mean, yeah, but I don’t think I’d be a good tutor or anything,” Jared mumbles, rubbing his neck awkwardly.

“Please? I’m desperate. I can’t fail another class or else I’m kicked out,” Jensen pleads. He felt bad lying to the kid, but if it helped him solve the case, then so be it. He had to do what he had to do. 

“I don’t know… I’d have to think about it,” Jared says after a moment. Jensen mentally smiles. The kid didn’t say no so that was a start.

“Okay, you think about it,” Jensen reaches into his backpack and pulls out a piece of paper and pen and jots down his number and name. He hands it to the kid,” Here’s my number. Just let me know what you end up choosing.”

“Okay…” Jared answers softly, looking down at the sprawled out handwriting. Jensen gives a polite smile before walking off. He really hoped the kid said yes or else he’d have to come up with a new plan. 

\--

Jared held the paper awkwardly as he read the name. 

_ Jensen _

He had no idea what to think. It all happened so quickly. However, what he did know was that Mark would never let him tutor someone. He was possessive when it came to Jared meeting up with professors let alone a stranger. 

He looked at the paper again. He knew that if he saved the number, Mark would ask him about it, practically asking for a fight. He sighed and crumpled it up, throwing it away in a random trashbin. Jared wanted to help the guy, but he knew there was no way Mark would allow it. He also knew there was no arguing with Mark about these kinds of things. 

Jared opens the door to the duplex and sees Mark watching Tv on the couch, a beer in one hand and the remote in the other. He smiles at his lover, even though Mark doesn’t even look his way. He sighs as he sets his stuff down on the floor and trying to forget about the green-eyed stranger. 


	6. Six

Jared leaned into Mark’s embrace as the two sat on the couch watching some baseball game. Jared wasn’t much into sports but he knew Mark enjoyed it so he didn’t complain. The game was nearly over when Mark moved his hand down Jared’s leg, squeezing briefly at his upper thigh. Jared looks away from the screen to see that Mark wasn’t watching anymore either but instead was looking down at Jared, a slight smirk on his lips. 

“What?” Jared giggles, hiding face in Mark’s chest in embarrassment.

“You’re wearing the shorts I got you,” Mark whispers, leaning down so he can nip at Jared’s ear.

Jared flushes even deeper. He looks down at the shorts Mark had gotten him a few weeks ago. Never in a million years had Jared seen himself wearing something so short, the material barely even covering his ass and bulge. However, he knew Mark would get angry if he didn’t wear it. 

“Do you like them?” Jared asks, biting his lip as he rubs a finger down Mark’s bare bicep. 

“Do I like them?” Mark scoffs before kissing Jared. “I think you should wear stuff like that for me all the time.”

Jared’s smile falters for only a second, but Mark doesn’t notice and he keeps going.

“But, I think you’d look hotter with them off,” Mark says huskily, immediately reaching to take the tight shorts off of Jared. Jared doesn’t think as he puts a hand on Mark’s, a silent halt. Mark goes rigid, his hand stopping on Jared’s thigh. “What are you doing?”

“I-” Jared had no words. He could feel a headache start to bloom as the tension grew into an upcoming fight.

Mark replies before Jared can say anymore, “After everything I give you, you still can’t even return the favor. You’re good at one fucking thing, and that’s laying there and being my fucking bitch, and you can’t even do that for me. You’re so fucking pathetic.”

Mark gets up and leaves toward their bedroom, leaving Jared on the couch alone. After a few minutes of being in silence, Jared whispers a soft curse to himself and gets up. He tiptoes his way to the bed where Mark laid, his back toward Jared. 

“Mark…” Jared whispered quietly. No reply. He tries again. “I’m sorry.”

Jared sighs when he still gets no response. Mark was clearly playing the silent treatment which always seemed to hurt worse than any slap. 

“Mark please talk to me. I’m really sorry,” Jared begs again. He closes his eyes and lets out a breath. “I’ll let you fuck me. I won't struggle, I promise.”

Mark huffs in response but he still doesn’t say anything. 

“I’ll blow you and I’ll ride you and-” Jared struggles to come up with things, “and you can cum on my face.” 

Jared knew that would get Mark’s attention. Mark knew how much he despised getting cum on his face, but yet it seemed to drive him crazy.

“Fine,” Mark eventually mutters, turning on his back and pulling the blanket off his legs. Jared couldn’t help but smile at the small victory of Mark talking to him again. However, the victory was short lived as he realized he had to hold up his end of the bargain.

As soon as his mouth touched his boyfriend’s cock, Mark gripped onto his hair and forced him to deep throat him till his throat was sore and his eyes were leaking with tears. As promised, Jared let him come on his face, the look of disgust hidden beneath white ropes. Mark gathered the majority of it with a finger before placing it all on the flat of Jared’s tongue. 

Mark was back to full hardness in no time as Jared straddled his waist. He prepped himself quickly before he began fucking himself onto Mark. He closed his eyes and tried to feel some sort of pleasure, but he couldn’t. He was tired and sore and aching until there was nothing left to feel. He got Mark off quickly before sliding off of him and onto the bed. 

“You’re forgiven,” is all Mark says before rolling away from Jared and falling asleep. 

Jared laid there for a few more hours, unable to sleep. His mind rolled over everything Mark had said about him being useless and pathetic. It was sad that Jared believed him. 

His mind somehow managed to wander to Jensen. He didn’t want the guy to fail his class, and he didn’t want to be the reason either. Perhaps Mark was wrong about him being only a fuck toy. He could make himself useful by helping Jensen, but at what cost? He knew that Mark would never allow it. Mark was too jealous to let Jared have a girl friend let alone a guy one. 

He looked at Mark as he slept, Maybe he didn’t have to know. Jared worried at his bottom lip at just the thought of lying to Mark. Mark would be so livid if he found out, but yet the idea of helping the freckled, stranger made it not so scary. Jared smiled to himself. He barely knew the kid and yet he was willing to risk his everything for him to pass some stupid class. With that, he began to plan.  

\---------------

Mark seemed to have forgotten last night’s incident as he kissed Jared good morning before leaving to go to a friend’s.

Jared got up soon after, deciding to study in the library today. He tried to look somewhat decent as he gathered his studying materials before walking to the campus library. He found a secluded spot in the corner and sat, pulling out his law book in the process. He was mid-chapter when he felt eyes on him. Sure enough, two familiar green eyes are staring at him before quickly looking away. 

Jared bit the inside of his cheek as he debated going through with this. He eventually built up the courage as he placed his textbook to the side and got up. He walked up to Jensen who was pretending to read a book.

“I thought about your offer,” Jared said in a low voice, glancing around to see if anyone was listening. 

“And?” Jensen inquired, putting the book down.  

“I’ll do it, but,” Jared says, adding on before Jensen could say anything, “it will have to be by my rules.”

“Of course,” Jensen replied, a small smile on his face. Jared hadn’t noticed how much older Jensen looked compared to everyone else, but he ignored it as he gave a small smile back. “What are these rules, then?”

“Well, first,” Jared started, suddenly feeling nervous. He wasn’t used to being this demanding, “it has to be here. Nowhere else.”

He knew Mark would never step foot in the library, so here was better than anywhere to hide from his boyfriend. 

“Okay.”

“Also, I can only do Tuesdays and Fridays from 2 to 4,” Jared added. Mark was usually gone at friends at that time.

“How much are you wanting?” Jensen asks, surprising Jared.

“What?” Jared asks, his brows creasing in confusion.

“You can’t expect me not to pay you for helping me,” Jensen laughs.

“I-uh- there’s no need for that,” Jared laughed nervously, rubbing his neck awkwardly. Mark would start asking questions if he started mysteriously getting money. Plus, he really didn’t need it. Mark insisted he pay for everything since his family was loaded. He even paid for whatever scholarships didn’t cover for Jared’s schooling.  

“Well, if you change your mind, I’ll gladly pay you for your time,” Jensen smiled.

“So we have a deal?” Jared asks. 

“Deal,” Jensen replies, sticking his hand out. Jared ponders for a moment before taking the outstretched hand and shaking it. Jensen’s grip is strong before he lets go, and even as he pulls away, he can still feel the contact on his hand. 

“I should go…” Jared mutters, more to himself than to Jensen. 

“Alright,” Jensen replies, but Jared can hear the disappointment in his voice. He covers it up immediately though. “I’ll see you on Friday.”

“See ya,” Jared says before gathering his things and leaving. He heads back home to find Mark waiting for him. He lets out a breath, praying Mark won't find out what he’s planning on doing.


	7. Seven

It’s 5 AM when Jensen wakes up to his phone ringing. He checks the caller ID, groaning when he sees it’s Bobby. Groggily, he picks up, clearing his throat. “Hello?”

“I got your report,” Bobby says. This perks Jensen’s attention. 

“And?”

“It’s not enough,” He replies. 

“Not even for a warrant or an interrogation?” Jen asks desperately.

“No. No judge would release a warrant over a picture, especially since he’s so far away in it,” He explains. Jensen sighs from the other side of the phone, closing his eyes in defeat. Bobby continues, “I know this isn’t what you wanted to hear, Kid, but you have to get more evidence. We know he’s the reason for all this but we are counting on you to prove it. I’m aware you don’t have a lot to work with, but I know you can do this. You’re a smart boy and frankly my best detective.”

Jen lets a small smile fall onto his face at the compliment. Bobby was usually a hard ass but there were times when he could be a good friend.

“Thanks, Bobby,” He sighs. “I’ll see what I can do.”

“Keep me updated.”

“Will do,” And then Jensen’s hanging up. He throws his cell on the bed and lets out a long breath. He falls back onto the mattress and closes his eyes. It was too damn early for bad news. He knew the lousy picture wouldn’t be a lot, but he hoped it would help in some way.

It was Friday, at least, meaning he’d see Jared today. He didn’t know why, but he was excited. The guy wasn’t a bad person, he just dated one. It still confused him to what Jared saw in the guy. He deserved more.

It was a while before Jensen would meet up with Jared, but he couldn’t seem to fall back asleep. He ended up doing homework, which felt redundant considering he didn’t actually need to do it. 

Time flew by quickly, and before Jensen knew it, it was time to leave. He headed to the library and immediately spotted Jared to the far left, his head stuck in a book, 

“Hey,” Jensen said, drawing Jared’s attention. Jared looked up, giving a small, tight smile to him as he sat down next to him. Jensen looked over the several law books that sat on the table in front of them. He really wasn’t looking forward to the “studying” part of this, but he hoped maybe he could get Jared to say something.

“You ready?” Jared asks, reaching for the closest book. Jen nodded in response and Jared continued, “I thought maybe we could start with the basics.”

“Yeah,” Jen replied absentmindedly. Jared continued talking, going over vocab and chapter lessons as Jensen semi-listened. He knew all of this already, but he continued to play dumb for the sake of the case. 

“And what are mitigating factors?”

“Factors that…” Jensen bites his lip in fake thought,” help reduce a sentence.”

“Okay, and what are some examples of that?” Jared asks, propping a textbook on his knee.

“The defendant's age, mental capacity or issues, history of abuse, or if the defendant has no previous criminal record,” Jensen lists from memory.

“Yeah,” Jared smiles, “That’s correct.”

Jensen smiles back. He watches as Jared flips through a few pages, looking for another question to ask. Jensen takes the silence as his opportunity. 

“So you said you had a boyfriend?” Jensen asks, catching Jared off guard.

“What does my personal life have anything to do with the lesson?” Jared replies, looking up from the book. He watches as Jensen's face falls and suddenly feels guilty for snapping.

“I was just trying to get to know you. Might as well, right?”

 After a long pause, Jared admits, “Yeah, I do. His name’s Mark.”

“What’s he like?”

“I mean he’s…” Jared doesn’t know how to respond,”... he’s great. I love him. He can be pretty protective sometimes but he means well.”

Jensen nods, though Jared’s answer isn’t exactly what he was expecting.

“How long have you two been together?”

“Since Senior year of high school,” Jared replied, suddenly losing interest of the topic. 

“How’d you meet?” Jensen pressed. The kid was being short with his answers and he needed more.

“Look, I don’t mean to be rude, but can we get back to focus?” Jared said, motioning to the book in his hand. He was getting uncomfortable talking about Mark with a person he just met.  

“Yeah, of course. Sorry,” Jensen replied quickly. He throws Jared another smile,” Hit me with another question.”

And Jared did. They studied for another hour before Jared said he had leave. They agreed to meet same time and place on Tuesday for another session. Jensen had learned nothing, but he still felt like some progress was made. He seemed to be gaining Jared’s trust, which was something.

\---

Jared headed home after his and Jensen’s tutor session. He was hoping Mark would still be gone by the time he got there, but his heart skipped a beat when he saw Mark’s car parked in front. He held his breath as he slowly opened the door.

Mark sat on the couch, beer in one hand and the tv remote in the other. He didn’t bat an eye as Jared entered and locked the door behind him. Jared stood by the door for a moment, expecting Mark to yell or make a remark about Jared being gone.

“Hey, while you’re up, get me another beer,” Mark finally said, the only hint that he acknowledged Jared. Jared nodded and headed to the fridge without a word and grabbed a bottle. He twisted off the top before handing it over and taking the empty one. He throws the empty bottle away before sitting down next to Mark on the couch. He doesn’t reach for Jared like he usually does, creating a sudden pit of worry inside of Jared. Did Mark know that he had sneaked out? Was he mad? He bit back all the questions that he was dying to ask. Instead, he opted to something more subtle. 

“How was your day?”

“Fine,” was Mark’s only response. Jared hummed, not quite sure how to reply. He couldn’t tell if it was a good ‘fine’ or a bad ‘fine’. He gave up trying to talk and instead watched the movie Mark had on. It was some old cowboy movie that Jared was sure he had seen before, but he didn’t say a word. They didn’t speak for the rest of the film, except for when Mark wanted Jared to fetch him another drink every 10 minutes. 

Mark still hadn’t reached over to Jared, leaving about a foot of space between them. Once a second movie started rolling, Jared excused himself and went to bed; however, sleep was the last thing on his mind. 

He tossed and turned for a good hour, wondering why he felt so guilty. He technically wasn’t lying to Mark… just not exactly telling him everything. He felt horrible, but at the same time, a part of him felt good about helping Jensen. He liked the way those green eyes would light up after every right answer, or the way he would look at Jared with complete interest as he talked, as if he was actually engaged in every word that came out of his mouth. He wouldn't lie, it was nice having someone other than Mark in his life. Someone who would actually listen to him babble on and on. Someone, he could talk with about things that really interested him-- one thing being law. Mark usually hushed or ignored him when studies and classes came to topic. 

He knew was a little prudish with Jensen today when he showed interest in his personal life, but he wasn't used to anyone caring. No one asked about his life. People were either too scared of Mark or simply didn't care. Jensen was different though. 

The sound of Mark stumbling to the bedroom startled Jared out of his thoughts. He watched as his boyfriend crawled into bed and wrapped his arms around Jared’s waist -- the only contact he’s made with Jared the whole day. 

He could smell the alcohol rolling off of Mark but he ignored it, relishing in the warm touch. Mark kissed the back of Jared’s neck and whispered a quiet, “Goodnight”

Jared wanted to ask him so many different questions, but he chose to let Mark sleep. They had escaped the day without a single fight, and Jared wanted to keep it that way. He pushed his thoughts aside and managed to fall asleep. 


End file.
